


☄ If Skull was... Twilight Sparkle

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: falls over laughing





	☄ If Skull was... Twilight Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> falls over laughing

Skull hated his body, before, during and after the curse.

He felt as if the world was at the wrong angle, and that he should be shorter.. but not as short of while cursed.

At least the others had finally stopped trying to make him eat meat products, as he got violently ill as his body couldn’t process it,a d Verde had stopped trying to force pills on him when tests showed that his body showed not a moment of ill effect from lack of them.

The thought of meat and even the smell made him ill, he’d ended back in the hospital a few times till they discovered it was meat produce causing it.

Meat eaters were so violent.

The purple haired cloud was a non violent person mostly, and took a lot to get him to a violent stage.

He looked at the sky as night claimed it from the sun, twilight was such a beautiful hour with the moon gaining strength.

It wasn’t just the view that drew Skull here every summer, it was the wild ponies that roamed here that sadly grew more rare as the years went by. Why were human so destructive by nature, almost made him wish magic existed so they could use magic to get around a lot of the environmental issues.

Magic... right, he laughed a bit.

If magic was real then he was a walking talking unicorn with wings... wait.. wouldn’t that make him an Alicorn... or something.

Geeze, his brain went weird places, like the weird dreams where he was female.

Yawning he headed back to the city.

OoOoO

“Why... are we male,” Apple Jack cried out, she.. er.. he had expected human, but not the complete gender flip.

“Must be cause by the weird portal, Twilight should be near... only been a three days after all,” Rarity said primly, looking at the clothing that covered her.. er his form.

“Then we can have a party!” Pinkie cheered, not even caring about the species and gender flip.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ Firehedgehog | My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic
> 
> lol, almost want someone to write more in this verse
> 
> ###### 
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."
> 
> *** Message from BlankSlate Writers***
> 
> To Everyone Who Has Complained About The Tags,
> 
> _**You can’t have the good aspects of tags without the bad.** _
> 
> Sure, it might be slightly irritating, but please refrain from making the demand about removing tags for certain fandoms when _**you**_ are benefiting from them. It is rude considering there are legit chapter(s).
> 
> If anything you guys should be happy. We’re bringing the main stream crowd to the lesser known fandoms. We know for a fact those smaller fandoms have had a higher traffic and greater author/reader appreciation since we started this monster back in June.
> 
> **We’re already addressing the issue the best we can by putting a 100 chapter cap on this fic. You can say goodbye to BlankSlate v.1.0 being at the top of whatever smaller fandoms you follow when we move to v.2.0. and restart our 100 story counter.**


End file.
